Memories of a Girl in Love
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: THE SECRET OF DAGGER ROCK through Jasmine's eyes. JasminexMozenrath - Starts sad, So Sappy near the end. OOC warning for Mozzy. Oh, I wish life was easy! With the thoughts of Dagger rock came thoughts of Mozenrath. And I didn't need those right now. Not when rescuing Aladdin was on the menu. But I guess thoughts of Mozenrath were natural. He is the love of my life after all.
1. Love of my Life

**Hey! My first Aladdin fanfic. Well, first I've posted anyway. I'm starting with a short story that's actually a one-shot I made cut up into different sections because it's 23 frickin pages long. That's pretty good saying the episode is 21 minutes long and I skipped a bunch of scenes. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Dagger rock. Dagger rock. Dagger Rock!" My mind chanted over and over. That stupid pebble of knives taunted my thoughts and caused me to push my head into my hands, trying to block out the sounds. But they wouldn't slow.<p>

Normally, in a mind-numbing situation like this, I would put on some soothing music and lay in my bed, slowly releasing my thoughts. But when I tried that, only more memories of music clouded my eyes until closing them only opened windows of memories to replay through my eyelids. Memories of an hour ago were my focus of attention. Unwillingly, I had allowed myself to slip back in time.

Both Aladdin and I were soaring away from Agraba on carpet. None of these things were new, but the sense of love and that only Aladdin and I were there.

"What a perfect day!" I commented as carpet landed in a small oasis in the desert. Aladdin jumped off before me and took my hand as I exited.

"It's all in the company you keep." Aladdin complemented how much fun my company was. I allowed love to radiate from my eyes, and our lips closed the gap. Now, if we lived in a perfect world, then we would have kissed, and we would have gotten our 'perfect date'. But before any magic happened, we both look at the sound of whimpering. Sure enough, a small baby fox was caught in a ruthless jaw trap. Aladdin released me from his romantic hold and voiced my thoughts. "What kind of creep would set a trap like this?"

He released the fox from its bite and surprisingly enough, the fox was fine and running in my direction. It raced into my open arms and purred as I pet it. "Aww… he's so cute!" I closed my eyes and rubbed my face against it. When they opened, I saw Aladdin attempt, in vain, to pick up his foot. The loose sand that had once supported Aladdin had become black goo.

"Aladdin!" I called, sensing the new found danger of this place. Right before my eyes the lovable fox sneered and its fur became smooth scales of a flying eel. The ugly fish was grey, and wiggled easily from my loose grip. Where did I know that scaled ferret? I remember it, lifeless, with two small arms wrapped around it…

Losing interest in the beast, I returned my attention to Aladdin. Not able to walk up to him, I restrained myself to the end of the pond of goop. Carpet flew over to Aladdin and tried to pull him out of the pond, but before he could, a blue blast of magic blew him away and caused me to jump down.

"Aladdin, you're looking well, but trapped." This voice sent a shiver up my spine and I wanted to scream. This feeling was a feeling I got often, whenever I was given time to think about the relationship between Aladdin and I, and I hated it more than anything I have ever experienced.

But still I looked towards the echoed voice and saw a large hole rip though the thin air, and a man a little older than me slip past. My eyes widened, with an unknown emotion of horror and joy. How my heart was still beating I didn't know. But I couldn't look away, because he hadn't changed a bit.

Mozenrath was wearing a black cape and a dark blue shirt and pants. Down his outfit was a constant design, a golden S between two golden lines, with black filler. He was wearing a single brown glove, and a dark blue hat with a diamond shaped ruby in front. He appeared to be carrying out a conversation with Aladdin, but I didn't hear it. I was in complete shock.

Searing pain suddenly over took my face, and my eyes readjusted to the changed image my eyes were seeing. No longer was Mozenrath in it, Carpet had blocked my vision, and I just realized he slapped me. To ensure I didn't shout, he also clamped my mouth shut.

"Why did you do that?" I mumbled through his hand… thing. Unable to speak, he didn't answer, but did point to Aladdin and hinted we were going over to save him. I nodded, my Mozenrath trance broken. After Mozenrath had finished speaking about whatever he was talking about (I still wasn't listening…), I hissed at carpet to move, and we raced over to Aladdin. I called to his attention, and he reached for me to grab his hand. But no matter how hard I pulled, Aladdin was really stuck.

"Oh! A girl of action." Just knowing Mozenrath was talking about me perked my ears. "Where are the tears little princess? Beg me for mercy." His voice became a bitter mock, and as he spoke the word princess, I was lost in his eyes again. His cold, black eyes that sucked joy like a black hole sucked light. They were lost to me now. Soon after my state I was struck with the sting of his light blue magic and carpet and I were knocked to the ground.

The burning of my body from the magic was nothing compared to the emptiness that plagued me now. He- he didn't even… after all… I did. I always imagined what a breaking heart would feel like, but I had never experienced pain to this level before. Now, all I wanted was to scream and cry, tear things apart, and become controlled by my ripping emotional pain, like nothing I've ever felt. Nothing could have gotten me up from the dusty floor, and I wanted to lie there till I died.

But I couldn't leave Aladdin to perish.

As the black goo grew a large hand and swallowed him whole, I called to him and lifted myself off the ground. But even then I couldn't reach him before the whole pond became a small ball containing my fiancé. I jumped to grab onto him, but the ball zipped into Mozenrath's hands and he took it willingly. Without anything to stop me, I fell face first onto the ground below, and again heard his voice.

"You know, princess, pitiful is very cute on you." That phrase struck me hard, right in my chest, and I again wanted to lie down and forget everything, but I couldn't get distracted. "If you want to see your beloved Aladdin again. Have the genie delivered to me at Dagger Rock, by nightfall." He stroke me with another fireball and I fell far from him. A little too far for my taste.

"Now," He continued. "I know this won't be easy, but don't try anything royal, like sending an army! Defy me and…" His eel flew around my head.

"Aladdin pays." The Monster hissed in my ear.

"With pain." Mozenrath clarified.

"YES!" The eel cheered, and they both laughed, disappearing in a whirlwind of Mozenrath's magic. My eyes narrowed as they left, but when they fully disappeared, tears flooded my eyes. Carpet saw me and thought I was crying for Aladdin, so he comforted me. But it wasn't long before midday and carpet decided I could cry on the way back home.

By the time we reached Agraba, I had cleaned myself up, and decided to tell genie.

"Al's got nothing to fear Jas! If that warped wizard wants to take me on, let him try!" At this time he transformed into different warriors and gladiators, but by the end he was a hockey champ. I always loved the game hockey... I shook the painful memory from my mind and tried to explain the situation to genie better.

"Genie, it's an obvious trap! Mozenrath wants your magic!" Any excuse to go to Dagger Rock worked for me, even this. "I will rescue Aladdin."

"No! You will not!" Father interrupted my excuse. "It's much too dangerous!" But he couldn't talk me out of this, I was a great negotiator. I was royalty after all.

"But father-" Was that the best I could come up with?

"Don't worry, Jasmine, I'll send my finest men to rescue the boy." Finest men my ass.

"Father, that's just what Mozenrath expects!"

"Dearest," There he goes again… "Aladdin's best hope is for you to leave this matter to my guards."

"Father Listen, we-"

"Jasmine! I may- I- I may be a little out of practice at this, but" He fumbled from his 'out of practice.' "Go to your room!" I sneered at him from his lack of understanding, but stormed off to my room anyway. In my room I would be in peace. But peace isn't what I got.

"Dagger rock. Dagger rock. Dagger Rock!" My mind chanted over and over. That stupid pebble of knives taunted my thoughts and caused me to push my head into my hands, trying to block out the sounds. But they wouldn't slow.

Oh, I wish life was easy! With the thoughts of Dagger rock came thoughts of Mozenrath. And I didn't need those right now. Not when rescuing Aladdin was on the menu. But I guess thoughts of Mozenrath were natural. He is the love of my life after all.

**((Did anyone notice that Jasmine already knew Mozenrath's name? I did that on purpose, not a glitch!))**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? I thought that was a good ending point. And don't worry, this was a short chapter. The next one should be longer.<strong>


	2. The Pebble of Knives

**Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy, and Review! As I promised, much longer then first chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>More memories flooded me, like memories of the marketplace and memories of last night's dinner, but mostly memories of Mozenrath. Who would've thought he looked so good in black? I guess I never thought about it because I only saw him in his regular white outfit. <strong>((I'm thinking of drawing a picture of little Mozenrath in his little white outfit and posting it... I think I will, knowing me, so I'm not going to go into detail. Just use your imagination if you want to.))<strong>

One strange thing was that Mozenrath looked no different than he did at least 13 years ago. Like a mini version of his current state. Same curly black hair, same thin pointed face, same unusually pale skin. But if he had died his hair blonde and gotten a tan, I would still recognize him. He was Mozenrath, he kept my motors running, even while I kissed Aladdin and I hugged Destiny, he was always in the back of my mind.

Happy memories of growing up in the palace with my best friend and first crush, Mozenrath, made me smile with my eyes closed. Mozenrath was the son of my personal guard, Cassim, a 'streetrat' we gave a second chance in the palace with me. While Mozenrath's mother was busy dealing with her newborn baby boy, he stayed in the palace in a room next to mine. We played games together all day, Cassim watching us with glee in his eyes. Mozenrath had a smile that could light up the world.

One memory I loved was, as he was my first crush, when I dared him to kiss me. This fun day made Mozenrath my first friend, first crush, and first kiss. We were both little kids, I think he was 6 and I was 4, and I dared him to kiss me. He said no, but when I taunted him with a chicken remark, I finally got him around to doing it. He was my first kiss, and it was sweet. But I think he ruined the moment when afterward he replied. "Eww! Cooties!" And ran off. I smiled at the memory today, then felt the tears threaten to overwhelm me again.

I don't think I could ever forget that warm memory, but I guess he did. Mozenrath forgot all the days we spent together. All the moments we played with Raja, who was a kitten then. All the times we played hockey in the garden. He forgot me. It was at that moment my tears faded, only because my sadness transformed to rabid anger, as sadness like mine often did.

"I cannot just sit here!" I pounded my fist on the table as those demanding words escaped my lips and started to pace my room.

"Lie down then." Iago gave a simple response. With a single glare, he knew it was the wrong one. "I- I mean, I find that a good nap clears the mind in a crisis." There was no doubt he was good at making wrong words sound right, but I decided to ignore it.

"Carpet!" I called. He came right as I spoke in a stiff army solute. "I need to get to Dagger rock. And we are going now."

"Careful!" An unknown voice echoed from behind the curtain. My eyes widened in fear of getting caught. Was that father behind that curtain? A giant blue ear grew from the wall, and that answered my question. "The walls have ears!" Genie warned. "Jasmine… if your father sees you…" He left the rest to my imagination.

"Well, we can't let Mozenrath see you!" I followed up on his statement.

"So only the guards go?" Genie whined.

"To their doom." I finished. "No guard's a match for Mozenrath." Knowing Mozenrath, the over-achiever, and by having a first-hand taste of his magic, I know this for a fact. But…

"Genie…" I let him come to his own conclusion.

"Unless… we're the guards!" He thought it!

"I am sleeping! I do not hear this crazy talk!" Iago clearly didn't want a part in the whole scheme, but Abu gave up a cheer.

"Sorry Abu, but you and Iago had better stay here." Abu was visibly angry.

"This is a secret mission." Superspy Genie explained. "Feathered and furry operatives could blow our cover." Abu was upset, but didn't argue.

"So… you're not gonna drag us along?" Iago sounded so curiously happy.

"Genie, let's get started." I ignored Iago's comment and tone, and started at the door. We could hear Iago cheering behind us. Genie zapped me into a guard outfit, giving me a stick on beard and mustache. He actually handed them to me, inside the package.

"Be careful with those! I paid top dollar!" He turned into a stack of dollars and let the top one fall of. With my beard in place, we set off, genie back in guard form too. He dropped us off right on top of the camels, replacing the already in charge guards. I let Genie talk our way out of a fight with Razoul.

As the camels pressed onward towards Dagger Rock, I couldn't help thinking about Mozenrath. (I had too much free time now-days) Still depressed on the fact he didn't remember me, I trailed back to when Mozenrath was before my eyes earlier that day. I was sure it was the same guy, his voice hadn't even changed much. I thought about what he said that day.

"You know, princess, pitiful is very cute on you." He had said that to me before. If it was just another day, I probably wouldn't have remembered it, but this day was special. See, I was 6 and he was 8 years old, and little did we know it was a very important day for Mozenrath. A new ruler of a distant land was here. I never learned his name, because to a little girl that's not important, it's daddy's work.

He was here visiting my father in good will, and it was the very same day Mozenrath had stolen my stuffed bunny, Destiny. She was that one stuffed animal you carry around everywhere, and slept with at night, and Mozenrath had stolen her from right under my nose. I chased him through the throne room, right in the middle of the man's speech to father, and right between them.

We interrupted the man's speech and accidentally caught his interest. Daddy called for Cassim to control us, and apologized to his current royal visitor. Daddy apparently forgot that Mozenrath's mother, Viara, had died today, and Cassim was off duty. Father had to leave the appointment to take care of us, saying how there was a little girl stealing from the marketplace and most of the guards were out to capture her. The remaining guards tried but couldn't stop us.

So both Father and his guest were dragged out here by our childishness and was watching intently. Mozenrath had climbed a tree and was taunting me, waving Destiny just barely out of reach.

"You know, Princess, pitiful is very cute on you." Mozenrath laughed. Narrowing my eyes, I gave him my best, worked-on-in-the-mirror, death stare. Mozenrath raised his hands in mocking defeat. "Oh, if looks could bruise!"

"Give it back! Give it back!" I started jumping for Destiny again, but after some failed tries, just decided to climb the tree.

"Hey! No fair!" Mozenrath complained as I started to crawl up to him. He had to climb higher to get away from me and I chased him, both of us ignoring my father calls to get down this instant. Both of us were about 20 feet of the ground from this tree, and Mozenrath was beginning to reach the top.

"Hah! You have nowhere to run now!" I gloated and closed the gap between us. But I guess I just wasn't as nimble as him and my footing failed me only a couple of branches from my faithful bunny. I slipped on the slick bark, and started falling down to the ground. Genuine fear plastered his face.

"Jasmine!" Mozenrath called, reaching out his hand, like he was expecting it to grow longer and grab me by the hand.

"Mozenrath!" I called back, sure of my death by now. ((Would you die from falling 20 feet onto concrete? Idk, but I don't think so. She was little then… lets go with that…))

Suddenly, a long line of bright blue light started to extend toward me, and I was suddenly wrapped in brilliant light, so bright I had to close my eyes. The wind against my back indicated I was slowing to a stop, then I felt wind whip my face, but the front of my face, like I was being carried up.

I was placed gently the same branch as Mozenrath, and the bright light fled from the scene. Mozenrath looked as surprised as I, but then he smiled and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Mozenrath murmured. "Sorry for taking Destiny." He released me and handed me the bunny. Personally, I was shocked. Mozenrath didn't say sorry often, only when he really meant it.

"I'm glad I'm not dead too. Thanks for giving Destiny back." I smiled at him, then it turned into a smirk. "Last one to the bottom is a camel patty!" Everyone loves a good challenge.

He made it down first, but cheated by jumping when he came close to the ground. I wanted to, but after my little incident I gained a small fear of heights.

"Boy, that was amazing!" The stranger spoke up from his silent awe. "What is your name, boy?

"M-Mozenrath." Fear was evident in his voice, and by this time I was down the tree and at his side.

"Well, Mozenrath, I just have to say I have never seen such power in such a small boy. That light… you did that didn't you?"

"I- I guess so…"

"You have great potential. If you want, I could train you. You could use that magic every day. It would get stronger as you would, and you would learn to control it." Mozenrath and I exchanged glances, and I saw the excitement lighting up his young eyes, though worry tainted mine. But father had to but in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mozenrath is much too young to get involved in such dangerous arts as black magic. I speak for his father when I decline your generous offer." The man grumbled on the matter but didn't argue.

"Very well, thank you for your time, Sulten, I appreciate the business." With those words he left the palace, and I never saw him again. Being the little girl I was, I didn't think twice about it, and only appreciated that my best friend was staying with me instead of going off with some creepy guy I didn't even know.

But no one could anticipate the attack on the palace a week later. Nothing was stolen, so gold or jewelry, but Mozenrath was kidnapped. I had never seen or heard from him until today. A gripping sadness had plagued the palace long after Mozenrath's disappearance, and I only saw his little brother once before his father ran off in search for him, and they had no reason to stay in the palace anymore.

In my sad and angry state, I refused to let anyone inside of Mozenrath's room, and screamed and cried when they tried to take the stuff out of it. For once, father understood, and he gave me the only key to his room. I kept his room locked and only occasionally went in there for sentimental reasons. I locked Destiny in there the night he disappeared, and spent the night on the floor, weeping. I still kept the key in a small locked box in the bottom drawer of my dresser, which I also kept locked. Eventually, the door to his room unlocked less and less, and when I met Aladdin, I deemed never again. When I decided to run away from the palace, Mozenrath's room was the last place I was.

"Yes sir!" Genie's voice interrupted my thoughts. He dragged me out, but I attempted to lose myself in the past again. "Nothing like a dangerous mission, to make a man feel manly!" With this word he pushed me, almost off my camel.

"Sorry." He apologized. I nodded. I guess it would be better to pay attention anyway…

From the corner of my eye, I saw something move. Narrowing my eyes, I saw two distinctive eyes glaring from under the sand. Too big to be a scorpion, too brave to be a desert animal. Everything else we came close to ran away, yet this was only a couple yards.

"Halt!" I called. "Something is out there!" I heard a mumble from Razoul, but now wasn't the time. I came closer and it didn't move, so I stabbed it with my sword. It retreated from the sand, and I saw it was clearly Mozenrath's familiar. I narrowed my eyes. Xerxys, that was it. It was a stuffed animal, exactally like the one Mozenrath kept with him always, just as a little boy. Mozenrath liked strange animals, strange names, and strange letters, so he decided to call it Xerxys. Was this the same thing?

Before I could decide, it lunged at me, circling my head before retreating towards the other guards.

"Capture it!" I followed it over, and as it tormented Razoul, I took off his hat and captured it. It was hard to hold, but I managed to keep it down.

"Well done, Javoul!" ((IDK jasmine's fake name, just pretend I said it…)) Razoul congratulated my fake name I had reported to him earlier. "I'll take over the capture from here." He snatched the hat from my hands and held it before him, studying our prisoner. Within the blink of an eye, Xerxys had bit through the hat, and made lunch of Razoul's pinkie finger. I'd be lying if I said I didn't giggle when the 'manliest of men' screamed.

"Uh… Onward men!" Razoul tried to cover up his wound with his other hand and ordered us to press onward. We continued walking, and I tried to keep my thoughts from wandering back to Mozenrath. I didn't need to feel a broken heart for another on my way to free my lover. With my emotional level so dangerously high, every little thing bothered me so.

"What is it man?" I caught the fat guard staring at me, I was in too bad of a mood to care about his name.

"Didn't you have a beard before?" Oh gods, did it fall of?

"No." I lied fast and easy.

"But, But I remember…"

"Enough man! We have arrived! The land of the black sand!" It wasn't long after the report of Xerxys before the sand we walked on progressed into black dust. And now I noticed the dark color of the sand beneath our feet. Unexpectedly, the camels started backing up.

"Easy Humpty! Look alive men, something's spooking the camels." Genie warned. Almost on cue, some not-so-alive men started rising from the ground.

"Undead guards!" I confirmed.

"Yeah.. pretty much undead anything would do it…" Genie joked. "Ah!" He screeched when they came closer. Razoul didn't hesitate to wield his sword and start attacking, while the other took a full minute deciding between fight and flight. Soon enough he was grabbed by the neck and decided to fight. Razoul was sending them off pretty well, but I could tell he would soon be overwhelmed.

"I'll take care of the mamlocks." Genie offered, low enough so only I could hear.

"I'll keep Razoul busy." We agreed and set off. Carpet offered to help, so when I called out "Razoul! Behind you!" Carpet pushed his hat down far, covering his eyes. The other guard was stuck head first in sand and wasn't about to get out. While Razoul was still trying to lift his hat, (He really needs a better hat, he's gotten stuck in that thing way too many times!), Genie used his 'semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic' powers on the mamlocks. If Razoul kept trying to fix his hat, it wouldn't be long before he spotted Genie and we were busted. So I kept his hat down with my hands.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Don't look! The burning glow from a mamlocks eyes can blind an entire army." I lied a little too easily. Genie easily bowled over (Literally!) 4 mamlocks at a time, and it wasn't long before the fighting became a loud and flashy boxing rink. "Ned. Ned!" Genie didn't respond to his fake name. "GENIE!" He looked up, then looked guilty.

"Oopsie." He became a whirlwind, sucking up the entire rink, and leaving only a genie in disguise, and still raining mamlock parts.

"It's okay, you can look now." I reported to Razoul. Razoul carefully lifted a finger from his face, and didn't try to hide the surprise when he saw 'Ned' standing over a pile of mamlock parts. By this time the other guard had freed himself, and was gaping at him as well.

"Well, I, uh.." Genie tried to explain the circumstances. "Majored in, mamlock… battling… at, uh , school." With that out of the way, Genie was rushed. "Let's go!" He shouted as he boarded his camel again.

Before my thoughts could carry me away again, (It was a failed attempt to keep my head straight) the whole group saw a bright light before us. Two large balls of magic were racing overhead, getting closer by the second. They hit the ground right in front of us, and the rocks they hit became enchanted, and rearranged themselves to form two large hands. Both hands rushed forward.

Genie screamed, and we all ran backwards, attempting to get away, but being at the back of the group was bad for me, because Carpet and I were the first to be captured. My hat and mustache fell off, and there was no point in secrets anymore.

"Genie!" I shouted. Taking from my signal, genie ditched the guard persona and rushed to help. While Genie was trying to maneuver a way out of the rocks' grip, I was struggling to release myself. Probably not the smartest move on my part, because when I slipped out for reach, I plummeted straight towards the sharp floor the hand was hovering over.

Carpet saved me, but it was a very close call. By now the guards had noticed the fact that I was Princess Jasmine, and were gaping at my arrival. The hand I had escaped from noticed my departure, and was now headed towards me. Carpet maneuvered his way to the ground, and when the hand followed us, it started smashing against the floor as it followed us, attempting to catch us between its pinkie and the floor.

While this happened, Genie attempted to free the guards from the other hand that had captured them. Though I was focused on saving my own skin, I could hear Genie had taken on a different persona, one with a funny accent. Our hand had stopped chasing us, and was now focused on Genie.

Now he was wearing a house maids outfit, holding some kind of metal object I couldn't name. Both hands were closing in on him, trying to smash him between them.

"Genie, look out!" I called from Carpet. Not only was Genie able to escape in time, but when the hands smashed together, they smashed each other too. "Comeon Genie, it's nearly sunset." Genie boarded Carpet as well, and we all set off towards Dagger Rock. Towards Mozenrath…

Again, the ache of a broken heart made me grab my chest, but more anger then sadness came to me now. How he didn't remember me. How I spent my entire life grieving over him, and he didn't care about me in the slightest. Nothing was going right for me. Nothing should go right for him either.

In the background, I could hear Mozenrath's voice echoing. He was talking death threats to Aladdin. Too bad he never got to finish.

"Goodbye, Aladdin." Mozenrath smirked, drawing Aladdin ever closer to his glowing glove.

"Hello, Mozenrath!" I called from above. Even being yards away, I could sense the disappointment in his eyes, not able to finish off his mortal enemy. I chose this line ironically, just to remind myself I didn't. Just to get the anger flowing through my veins. "I always get my man."

"Look Xerxys!" He may be the one talking to the stuffed animal, I wasn't laughing. "It's the royal pain!" He's called me that before, too. I didn't need any of my own help to feel angry enough to fight. Again, I shot him a look of pure anger. "Ooh! If looks could bruise!" And that! Did he use a certain book of all the lines he said before he was kidnapped? This man was getting on my nerves!

I used that anger to fuel me down to Mozenrath. Xerxys had the sense to scream and run from my falling towards Mozenrath. He prepared for my arrival with a glowing hand, but didn't use it before he ended up on the wrong side of my foot. _Good riddance_, I thought as Mozenrath plummeted towards his doom at the pointed rocks. Nothing I wanted more than for his body to be as bruised and broken as my soul.

Carpet saved me from sliding into the rocks, and I signaled for genie to start helping Aladdin. He smiled and turned into a giant pair of scissors. It didn't take long for him to find a complication and have a genie handle those scissors. Causiously, I edged my way over to the side. Was Mozenrath really dead?

A shaking hand pulling up a white body answered my question. Pure anger glowed in Mozenrath's eyes as he used his powers to lift the rock under him much higher than I. No matter how high he put that rock, he would never be better than me.

"ARE YOU CLEAR ON JUST HOW EXCRUTIATINGLY PAINFUL MY POWERS CAN BE?" His gloved hand glowed red with fury, and he lifted it behind his head. _Go ahead_, I thought, _kill me. I don't think you can do it._ And yes, I was willing to put that to the test. If he had the heartlessness to kill me, then I didn't want to live.

Unfortunately, Mozenrath's flying monstrosity interrupted our gathering to warn him about Genie's interruption of the trap. _Can't you fight your own battles, Xerxys? We're kind of busy here! _But Mozenrath found it a good escape.

By now, Genie had realized, the hard way, that once you touched the goo, you became stuck to it. It wasn't long before Genie was trapped in the goo even more than Aladdin. To him, this was Mozenrath's gain.

"Welcome, my Genie." Mozenrath kneeled possessively over Genie.

"He's not your Genie!" I remounted carpet and we were hovering next to Mozenrath. His bored face was too familiar to me as he blasted me away with some more of his magic. This was a direct hit, and sent me flying across the room. It was my pure luck that we landed on something solid and flat, but the force of the impact knocked me down, and zapped my strength. I tried to get up, but couldn't, and let the darkness of sleep consume my senses.

I knew I was dreaming the minute I looked around, but I didn't have any desire to awaken. My dream was uncontrollable, but I didn't want to control it. All I wanted was to search my memory, that's all I have done all day. But how could I do anything else?

In this dream, I was nowhere. There was nothing around me, but I was conferrable with that. My mind shifted to when I first met Aladdin. He found me in the marketplace, and let's face it, I thought he was Mozenrath, which is the only reason I trusted him. Also, I saw the unquestionable niceness that glowed in his soul. He did look a lot like Mozenrath, and in my venerable state, I was willing to believe the impossible.

True, I didn't even know his name, and when I found out I was undoubtedly disappointed. But I had already chosen. When Prince Ali came, I was sure I had found Mozenrath again, and because of me he had been beheaded, so I was ready to move on. At first I was in denial, and I truly didn't like being treated like a prize. But his open heart and kind soul gave me hope, and that's just what I needed.

When I thought the boy in the marketplace really wasn't Mozenrath, but Ali in disguise, I had grown attached to Ali, and there was no harm in marrying a nice man who was worthy. By then I had realized that Mozenrath was gone, and Ali was there. I would still keep the key to his room, but I would never open it again.

My life was in a kind of emotionless pleasant at the time, the loss of Mozenrath hitting me hardest, but the warmth from Ali giving me hope. Sinking in the memories gave me that same sort of feeling, but it was at that time that the scene was ripped from me. Desperately wanting to return to my dream, sick and tired of the dreadful sadness that doomed my body, didn't help me at all when conscience decided to return and my senses open to my surroundings.

For a moment I was able to subdue the emptiness, but when I remembered Aladdin I opened my eyes and gasped at the feared sight in Genie. Even from here I could sense it.

"Allow me." Mozenrath's cold, smooth voice replied to a question unheard by me. "Extelah!" (Still, Idk how to spell it, don't blame me!) I don't know what that word means, but I could tell from the glowing light emanating from a small crystal, and the blood-freezing fear cry from genie, that Mozenrath was winning.

Though it was hard to see from a worm's eye view, but I could tell the crystal was rising from Mozenrath's hand, and a beam of light energy shot from it, directly onto Xerxys, who was fleeing for his life. But that didn't stop the crystal from sucking him in through the pathway of light, and capturing him inside the crystal. Mozenrath smiled at the great example, and threw the crystal in the air.

"Extabore!" He shouted to no one, and the crystal immediately released the slithery slug.

"Let's see you try to catch a Semi-Phenomenal, Nearly Cosmic Genie, with that little knick knack!" Genie shouted to Mozenrath.

"Point well taken. If only I had…" Oh no… you know he's going to have whatever he needs for this, he already thought it out. He probably worked out most of the kinks in it too, and knows exactly how he's going to do what he's going to do and when he's going to do it. He's not this confident otherwise. "A monumental crystal!" His hand started to glow as he circled a giant stone in the center of the whole canyon. Probably the Dagger Rock part of Dagger Rock, saying as how it's in the shape of a dagger.

His gloved hand cut through bare rock, and large pieces began falling off, revealing the 'monumental crystal' hidden beneath it. Knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I just stopped it any old place. The little girl stealing from the marketplace in Jasmine's memory is supposed to be Sadira. I wanted to add her into my story, very subtly, cuz she's awesome but not important in this story. Anyway, not an important detail, but I thought I'd add it in. Tell me in the world explodes. The next chapter is the last, and my favorite!<strong>


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Last chapter. But I might make a sequel. If you enjoy it and REVIEW, then I will. I'll try not to make it as sad next time.**

**WARNING: Kind of OOC for Mozenrath. But I kind of like it. Idk if you don't, I'm trying to stay in charecter, but I kind of wanted to add this side to Mozenrath. It was fun to make.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Extelah!" Again, Mozenrath shouted, and this time the crystal glowed, but instead it shot out a beam of light like a helicopter, searching for its magic. Soon its spotlight caught Genie right in the act, of hiding, and started to suck him in. Aladdin did his best to stop Genie from moving closer, and he succeeded in slowing genie down. He hadn't stopped Genie from entering the crystal, but sure delayed it. From now on it was my job to stop the crystal before Aladdin lost his touch.<p>

Fast as quicksand, I got an idea. "Mozenrath's just full of magical powers, right?" I asked carpet, sure of myself. He nodded, shook his top edge, did… whatever he did… I took it as a nod. "Carpet, let's move!"

He started moving forward and I hopped on just on time. Aladdin was using his legs to latch onto a rock, but was slipping fast. We would have to move.

"I love it!" Mozenrath started laughing triumphantly. He hasn't won yet. Mozenrath was sure of victory when he saw Aladdin's fingers lose Genie's, but lady luck was on our side, and some of his black goo was still stuck on Aladdin's hand. He started reeling genie in using the goo to connect them.

"Look how Aladdin loves his genie, he'd do anything for him. Can we really take his genie away?" I was just close enough to hear Mozenrath's taunts. Xerxys nodded next to him.

"In a Gomorrah minute." Again, he started falling towards Aladdin, ready to use his powers to break the bond, but before he could do anything, I had him by the cape. Carpet and I began lifting him off his rock, and up in the air. He looked up at me. "You!" Was that all I got?

I narrowed my eyes at him and didn't hesitate when I dropped him right between Genie and the crystal. The link between the crystal and Genie was broken, and now Mozenrath was being dragged in. Foolishly, Mozenrath's last decision was to suck Xerxys into the crystal with him, not leaving his friend out to help him. Mozenrath was stuck inside his own magic trap, bet he wasn't expecting that. Not yet anyway. A few more encounters with Aladdin and it will be as causal as Night or Day.

"Next time, know who you're up against!" I gloated to a seemingly lifeless Mozenrath and Xerxys. Unlike before, they were stuck in a solid position, like being incased in ice. I could imagine neither would be pleasant.

We returned to Genie and Aladdin, who both seemed in awe.

"Wow! What an amazing display of Manlyness- I… uh… Womanlyn- Uh- Heroics!" Genie decided upon.

"It's all in the company you keep." I winked at Aladdin, quoting his line.

"Wow, Jasmine that was amazing." Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks! You guys get back to Agraba."

"Aren't you coming with?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah! The palace just won't be the same without you!" Genie commented.

"Don't worry! I'm coming back!" I smiled at their ignorance. "I'll just catch up with you. You guys take carpet, and I'll be back soon."

Aladdin hesitated, then smiled. "Wow, I never thought the princess of Agraba to be the type to gloat."

I giggled. "Hey! It's not gloating if no one is around to see it!" Carpet let me down, and I hopped off.

"But how will you get home? You can't walk!"

"Tell the guards to leave a camel! It'll be easier talking one unattended camel along then two. I'll be fine!"

Aladdin still looked unsure.

"Look! Have I ever gotten in trouble from being left alone before? You just saw me; I can take care of myself!"

"Alright. If you're sure you'll be fine. Come-on Genie." Aladdin gave in, but Genie still looked worried.

"Fine. But I'm watching you!" Genie grew thousands of eyes, all of them directed on me, he backed away with Aladdin, right into a wall, got up and started again. Then backed up again into the same wall. "Ouch." After a couple tries he finally got outside the cavern, and when they were out of sight I turned back to Mozenrath.

"Ah, Mozenrath. You should've known by now that I always search for the obvious things. You're so worried about the details you forget the important things. Then again I already warned you about that. If you remembered me, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" My once whisper had grown to a yell as I got angry at his memory. I sighed at the hopeless cause and pressed one hand against the crystal for support.

A single tear fell from my eye. "Oh, Mozenrath, why don't you remember me? I spent my whole life remembering you." My words had a whisper in them, but my next phrase was almost just mouthing the word. "Gomorrah. What have you gotten yourself into? You didn't even know words like that when I knew you, but now you're using them against my fiancé. Extalah. Extabore."

My eyes were closed, but I felt the light from my hand, still pressed against the glassy textured crystal. When they opened, I saw the light emanating from the crystal explode, in the process spitting out two vermin. "Uh oh."

When Mozenrath opened his eyes, still in daze from the crystal and landing hard on solid rock probably didn't help, I could tell they were filled with surprise. Both Mozenrath and his pet landed right next to me, and Mozenrath was staring up at me with hate in his eyes. Xerxys was still surprised and a little scared, but when he saw his master he narrowed his eyes as well.

Mozenrath didn't waste another second in getting on his feet. "You." He echoed his last word before entering the crystal. I growled.

"You."

"I think I owe you something."

"For releasing you? Nah."

"No, for almost killing me and knocking me off the edge and kicking me in the face!" As he progressed his voice got steadily louder, but never too loud.

"Wow, you owe a lot."

"Enough!" He shouted. "I believe we were at this part." With his words he raised the ground beneath him again and lifted his right hand behind his head, again glowing with red fury.

"Okay. Fine. Kill me." I answered calmly. His glove dimmed.

"Er- What?"

"Kill me."

"Um… Aren't you going to beg for your life? Scream 'Aladdin'? At least try to run away, or pull some maneuver again."

"Beg for life! Scream for hero!" Xerxys begged.

"No."

"Aww… Why not? It makes this whole 'being a villain' thing worth doing!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Screaming fun!" Xerxys laughed

"Because I don't think you'll do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you can kill me."

"Why on earth wouldn't I?"

"Because you remember." My answer was swift, but it left Mozenrath hanging. His eyes took over a slight glossy figure, and his arm relaxed. He shook his head, then narrowed his eyes, regaining his red glove glow and pulling back his arm again.

"Remember what?"

"Remember me." That struck him hard. His eyes went blank again and his arm dropped. If Xerxys hadn't saved him, he would've fallen off the rock. "The way you looked at me when you came from the crystal, and what you said to me when I arrived. You do remember. Though I thought you didn't."

"Of coarse I remember." His voice was a mumble, but I heard every word. "You- You were that memory in the back of my mind. You were the dream I didn't remember when I awoke, but I knew I had. You were the person less voice in the back of my head telling me to move forward. You were the promise of freedom in the cold and hopeless prison. It- it was you."

"Whoa. I've just got a key and a bunny." The look on his face came to, and there was no longer a child-like look of empty memories anymore. I could see the focus of his gaze was on me. He squeezed his hand and the rock was replaced to its place beside me. Now we were both sitting next to eachother. "Where were you? All this time."

"Destane. The man who kidnapped me was Destane, the man who was amazed at my power in the garden. He kidnapped me and taught me the magic I know today."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you used to be so… fun. What happened? From what I know, you're pretty cold-blooded…"

"Destane was ruthless, and raised me to be so. It was like living in the wild. You live tough, or you don't at all. Not much of a choice."

"I'm sorry." I reached out my hand to his shoulder, but he shook me off.

"I don't need your apology. "

"You have it anyway."

"I still don't need it."

"Well, then give it back." He met my gaze for the first time since he mentioned his old master.

"What?"

"You do realize you left me all alone in that big world. People expected too much from me. No one realized how much I depended on you, how much I had grown attached to you, and how much of me was ripped away when you were. Without my childhood friend, people expected me to immediately turn into a lady. Overnight."

"Destane didn't expect too much from me, he thought he did, which is why he kept asking for more and more. But he did blame me for every mistake he made. I was his little punching bag, his stress ball. The one thing he needed when he needed something to punch. He wanted me to crack, because if I didn't think for myself, it would be easier to think for me. If I ever tried to get away, he would find me. "

"They wanted to live my life for me. I even tried running away, which is how I met Aladdin. He-"

"Oh! So how is wonder boy?" Jealousy bit Mozenrath's voice.

"When I first met him, I never caught his name. The only-"

"I really don't need to hear this story."

"The only reason I trusted a complete stranger in the market place, was because I thought he was you." Again Mozenrath met my gaze, but only for a second before he returned his gaze to the floor. He didn't speak.

"Aladdin looked a lot like you, if you got a tan and grew out your curls. Which both would've happened if you grew up in the street like Aladdin did. I assumed it was you, because you were nice to me for no reason. When I found out it wasn't, I was devastated. But I had already won his heart, and I couldn't do that to a nice man who just needed someone. Besides, he was just like Cassim, a streetrat we gave another change in the palace. As a princess of the people, I owed it to him to give him the second chance he deserved. And look! He's saved the city hundreds of times from monsters and wizards, and… well… You. He probably wouldn't have had the courage to do that if he didn't have to fight Jafar." I looked at Mozenrath, pride in my eyes. But Mozenrath was staring at his feet, his eyes glazed again, sure he was focused on something I said earlier.

"Why were you disappointed it wasn't me in the marketplace? Your fiancé?" That's what was up!

"Isn't it obvious? Hasn't it been every since I met you?" I smiled. This was risky, but it was the only thing I could say. No point in hiding it any more. "I love you." His reaction wasn't pleasant.

"You do realize you can't say that to someone who isn't your betrothed. Aren't you marrying Aladdin?"

"Yes, but I don't love him. I never have." He narrowed his eyes, not in anger but confusion.

"Explain."

"When I first met Aladdin, I thought he was you. When I found out he wasn't but actually thought he was Prince Ali in disguise, I didn't have much time left before I would be forced, and Ali was a nice boy. I had no quarrel with him, and I realized then that marrying someone would be to my benefit, I could finally get out of the palace."

"Your dream." Mozenrath remembered. He looked up, and I thought I saw sadness in his eyes. "Go on."

"Besides, my father approved and Jafar didn't, it was a dream come true. And if I hadn't chosen Prince Ali then, then I would've have had to marry…" I shivered. "Jafar."

"Wait a second, I heard a lot about Jafar, but not enough. Who is he?" Mozenrath asked.

"He was my fathers' royal advisor. I never liked him, too tall and menacing, and his pet parrot freaked me out. We later found out he was evil when he successfully captured Genie and used him to take the throne and make me prisoner. Then he hit on me. Not a nice guy."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, anyways, after I found out that Prince Ali was really Aladdin in disguise, that was after Jafar had taken control, and I didn't really have a choice. But when Aladdin saved us from Jafar, I realized something else. Aladdin was a fighter. He had a good heart. He had the ability to save the city from anything that troubled us. Or at least he would be better than nothing. "

"So it was at that point I realized, that I had to keep him in the palace with the guards, genie, and carpet. He had more of a chance to help us if he had connections, and he could help us. Besides, then he would have a way of discovering about the threats if we were there to tell him, and it can't be good for self esteem being the princess' x-boyfriend. And he obviously loved me, and I couldn't bear to break his heart. So I kept Aladdin as my fiancé, but I feel nothing more then a friendly connection, even after all this time." I concluded.

Mozenrath's face was in a kind of shock. "How could you do that?"

"What?"

"To yourself. Pretending to love someone you don't is agony. The false kisses, the false looks, each of them kill you inside."

I was cursed with a look of burden. "How could I do anything else?" His look turned more playful then I had ever seen it, other than when he was a playful little boy.

"You know your problem, princess?" I looked hurt. "You give too much."

"Huh?"

"Come-on! You gave your life and soul to the people, and now you gave your only love! You're a people person now, a person of the people!" I giggled at his choice of words.

"yeah, I guess I am."

"When was the last time you had fun?

"When I'm with Aladdin, he may not be my love but he is a nice boy that is very friendly. He's my best friend now."

"I don't mean on one of your pity dates! I mean real fun. Like just playing around like that little kid you buried under all that grief and pressure. Just messing around!"

"I – I don't know… What about you? Did you stop planning Aladdin's doom to just 'mess around?"

"Please! You can't have fun by yourself. It's boring."

"You know, you seem a lot less menacing when you have that goofy smile on your face."

"Dance with me princess!" Again, I was on the wrong side of the question.

"What?"

"Dance!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and grabbed both of my hands.

"You know, your random mood swings are really annoying."

"Tell me you're not enjoying this." He smiled as we started dancing. There was no hiding it anymore, so I just smiled at him with the biggest smile I've ever. "The time for emotional talking and letting it all out is over. Such a bummer. Just, enjoy yourself."

So I did. I enjoyed the new moonlight seeping into the cavern. I enjoyed the sweet feel of music less dance. But most of all, I enjoyed the light touch of his lips against mine as we both forgot everything and let our emotions and impulse take over. But it wasn't long before our minds came crashing onto us, and my ears opened to my screaming conscience I had been blocking out. It made me pull away.

"I- I'm sorry. I can't do this." I murmured. He took his hand and lifted my chin.

"I know."

"I- I should leave now."

"Yeah, you probably should." We both agreed.

"I should walk away now."

"And never come back."

"I have to return to Agraba."

"You have to return to Aladdin." But by his last word our ever closing lips sealed, and if this were a movie, then wind would've blown our hair back from the magic we both felt.

We both pulled away at the same time, but neither of us wanted to.

"Will I see you again?" I confirmed the idea this wasn't the last of the only.

"I'll meet you there."

"You know where to go?"

"Yes."

"Take me to the palace, I'll meet you there in a minute."

We both kissed for the third time today and in a flash we were in the garden of the palace. He pulled away and flashed to his destination.

I walked inside the palace to accept the praise from the guards and father.

"Daughter!" Father shouted from his throne and ran up to me, giving me a big hug.

"Hi, father."

"I'm so glad your okay! Then again, of coarse you are. You are my daughter after all."

I smiled

"The guards told me about your heroic display. Well, I'm not surprised at all." Father complemented.

"Thank you father. I'd love to stay, but I'd like to be alone for a bit." With a bright smile I walked out, but not before catching the worried glance from Aladdin. I winked at him, and he brightened up.

Before leaving I heard genie ask. "Hey, has anyone seen our funny little animal sidekicks?" I giggled, they'd be fine.

I snuck my way into my room, and used the key from my jewelry box to open the bottom drawer. From the key in the bottom drawer I opened up the small box also in the bottom drawer. Dramatically, I placed the box on my dresser, and closed my eyes before I opened.

Struck with an idea, I walked over to the wall separating Mozenrath's room from mine. My hand knocked the wall 5 times in a specific rhythm, then I let silence follow before a 6th knock. The same pattern replied from the opposite wall. So it was true. Without hesitation, I tore open the box and ran outside, struggling with my excitement to fit the key into the lock and open it.

Eventually, I got it open and saw Mozenrath sitting on his old bed. When I opened the door, he stood in surprise.

"Oh, it's you. Good. I thought it was someone else."

"No one else can get it. I have the only key." I turned back around and locked the door from the inside. "How do you feel seeing all your old stuff?"

"Too much. I need to leave here as soon as possible. I feel… uneasy."

"I understand." I kissed him quick, then let my hand slide to his face. "It's been so long since I last saw you.

"Too long." He agreed.

"We've been so far apart."

"Too far."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

I let my hand slide off his face. "You can leave now, if you want."

"I'll see you again."

"Maybe."

"No." His voice was hard. My eyes trailed to his. "I WILL see you again."

I smiled. We both hesitated, then I pulled him to me. "I love you." Our lips touched.

In the kiss, he decided then was the best time to disappear, but he let it be a flashy, long lasting thing. Blue fire rose from the ground. As it passed him, his body became a single red flame. When his neck became engulfed, I pulled away and watched him burn out.

Now I was alone in his room. Something was missing, but I didn't know what. A soul was missing from the room, a loneliness filled from the room. I looked around, searching for nothing. Then I saw it. Mozenrath had taken Destiny with him. I decided to let him keep it. **((Sappy warning!))** He already had my destiny.

A smile seeped through my lips, and soon I was laughing silently. This was the happiest I had been in a long time! But now was time to return to my life, so I walked over, unlocked and opened the door. I was so lost in thought; I didn't notice the golden slippers before me until I bumped into the disappointed genie standing in the doorway.

"Genie!" Surprise and fear fueled my voice, but I quickly covered it up with am not-so-honest smile.

"jasmine, I think we need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about? There's nothing to talk about!" MY voice was a little too fast to be truthful.

"Follow me." Obedience forced me along behind Genie as we walked out the palace, but I did manage to lock the bedroom door before so. "Why would you do it?" Genie asked once we had reached a deserted alleyway in the marketplace.

"How did you find out?" There was no point in denying it anymore.

"I told you I would be watching you, right before I left Dagger Rock. I don't break promises like that. I saw what you did there, and while al thought I was looking for Abu and Iago, I was really with you the entire time. "

"Oh…"

"Jasmine, what about Al?"

"Did you hear me? I never loved him! He's just a nice guy with a good heart and a tendency to kill evil things threatening the city. I can't leave him! Not only for Aladdin, but for Agraba."

"But how could you cheat on him?"

"My life had killed me inside!" I shouted, letting out the bottled emotions, the sadness on Mozenrath and the anger on Genie. "Don't I deserve some happiness? Mozenrath gave that to me, when Aladdin didn't!" I lost the battle against tears threatening to escape. "Mozenrath was my first love, and I just found out he loves me back. After 15 years of giving myself to my people and friends, do I deserve ONE thing for myself?" All the tears broke loose and now I was crying in front of Genie. It was someone else's turn to be sympathetic.

"Look, Jasmine, I understand why you did it now, but I don't know how long you can keep this a secret."

"I don't care; I just want it to last as long as it can." I chocked through my tears that were swelling my throat.

"Okay, Jasmine, for you, I'll keep this a secret."

"Thank you, Genie."

"Now, let's clean you up before we return to the palace."

My eyes were puffy and red, and my throat was swollen and red. Speaking was nearly impossible, so I just smiled, trying to fend off tears for as long as I could.

Mozenrath and I kept seeing each other, and Genie successfully kept it a secret. Once or twice, Genie actually helped us sneak off when Aladdin almost caught us. When we met in battle, it was hard for both of us, but we acted normal. Normally directly afterwards we would meet in my room. At first it started as a monthly thing, than it became a weekly. Occasionally, he would just show up in my room, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

We would meet in the citadel, except for the disadvantage of him being able to zap places, and me not. He's taken me there before, and when Aladdin was away on vacation, I even spent the night there once. He zapped me back in my room in the morning.

I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, AND I'll MAKE ANOTHER!<strong>


End file.
